


Quiet Conversation

by Interstellararia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: He's also mute, M/M, Maraas isn't even an Adaar inquisitor but shoosh, kinda want to do more works with them, this is pre official relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: Maraas is a sareebas seeking refuge within the Inquisition. He usually keeps to himself, but he finds himself striking up a conversation with the Inquisition's resident Grey Warden, Blackwall.





	Quiet Conversation

The tavern is usually quiet first thing in the morning, only filled with a few people who fell asleep at their tables during the previous night’s drinks. One of the few conscious people in the room, Maraas walks in silently and takes a seat in the back corner. He takes out a notebook from a pouch on his hip and starts to scribble. Various doodles and notes scatter each page, mostly about the Inquisitor’s inner circle. Kida Lavellan is a good, strong leader who appears on some of his pages. 

Maraas usually keeps to himself for the most part to sit and observe. That’s why it catches him off guard when a gruff voice from behind him asks,

“Can I sit here?” 

He turns to see Blackwall, who also seemed to be a loner in his own right, hanging out in the barn at the far end of Skyhold. Maraas gives him a nod and he takes a seat. Blackwall gives the drawing a curious eye. 

“Do you draw often?” 

Maraas nods and flips through the previous pages that are covered in the faces of the Inquisition. He pauses on a page of Blackwall illustrations, writing a note in the corner. 

_What do you think?_

“They’re very well done. Have you tried drawing the creatures in the stables?” Blackwall looks up to meet the qunari’s pale gaze. 

Maraas shakes his head and fiddles nervously with the thin braid that trails down one side of his head. 

“Well you’re more than welcome to come and visit. I’d be careful around the dracolisks though, they tend to bite if you get too close.” Blackwall offers him a soft smile.

_I’ll keep that in mind._ Maraas scribbles the note in the corner. He’d been feeling self conscious since he arrived to the Inquisition since he was unable to speak, and the scars on his lips made that obvious. 

There’s a slight pause before Blackwall speaks again. 

“Have you left Skyhold since we arrived here?” 

Maraas shakes his head. Honestly, he was scared to leave. Skyhold had become his shelter, and he was afraid of being hunted outside of its walls for being a sareebas. 

“How about we talk with the Inquisitor about taking you out on the next expedition?” Blackwall sips at his water. “It’s not good to be cooped up in one spot all the time.” 

Maraas bites his scarred lips and looks away for a moment before returning to his notebook to write. 

_I don’t have good control of my magic, so I’m not sure how good I’d be in a fight._

His companion raises a brow. “You just need practice. Maybe talk with the other mages here about it?” 

_I’m not that great with conversations either._

“How about I go with you? As a little friendly encouragement?” 

_Alright. Thank you Blackwall._

“Come on.” The human stands up and slowly heads towards the door. Maraas quickly gets up and trails behind him.


End file.
